The Potter's Governess
by doe-intheforest
Summary: When Lily Evans is asked to be the Governess for the Potter family, she does not expect that their nineteen-year-old son James would endear her so much. But how can she be in love with an upper class man when the war of the social classes is so prominent. Victorian Muggle!jily AU. contains all the marauders as well as other guest characters from the marauders era :) enjoy!
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first jily fic so please dont hate me if its awful because im really trying!**

**DISCLAIMER: if you regonise it its probably not mine it will belong to JK Rowling :)**

* * *

The rain cast a bleak setting over the valleys and hills, the grey skies almost silver, casting a shadow along the vast countryside. A horse and carriage made its way down a small uneven path where leafy tendrils clawed at the edges of its muddy wheels as it went along. It eventually pulled up at a set of large gates that took the coachman a good minute to prise open, before heading down the gravel path past a long garden that the greyness only seemed to illuminate with a strange glow that only highlight the vivid colours of the flowers it contained. Upon pulling up to the large manor, the coachman assisted the carriage's occupant and carried her things inside through the heavy oak doors. The building was long and near three stories high at the tours situated at each end, reaching to triangular tips, the big red bricks were glistening from the heavy downpour but the vitality of the building was not lost on Lily Evans as she hurried inside.

She had been asked by the Potter family not two weeks ago to join them as their new Governess. Lily's mother had know the previous one who had gone off to marry, whilst Lily was an educated middle class eighteen year old girl she had not been to thrilled at the prospect of the job upon first indication.

"You should be lucky it is most likely the only job you'll ever receive." Her older sister Petunia had sneered. "Why you couldn't have just found a rich man to marry like I did with Vernon I'll never understand."

"Perhaps, Tuney, it is because I prefer books and intellect. That which you find silly or un-lady like, I may just take the job Mother." Lily nodded in the direction of her mother, pulling the book she was reading close to her chest.

"Well, it better not be in the city, I will not have people thinking my sister is a freak who does not uphold true values" Petunia huffed and rose from her chair where she had been sewing, putting her fabric and needle down she left the room, to help their one maid prepare the food.

"This family, who are they?" Lily enquired.

"The Potters?" Mrs Evans replied. "Oh they are a wonderful family, they live in a beautiful house out in the country or at least it seems it from Hattie's" –the previous governess- "description. There's five children in total and-"

"FIVE?!" Lily thought the idea absurd; there was no way she would be able to look after five children on a daily basis.

"Yes, the two eldest boys are off at college, not much older than you darling. Their only girl must be nearing sixteen by now surely, but their two young boys were the children Hattie often spoke of. Shall I correspond with the family that you would be happy to accept the offer?"

"I am not sure I will be right for the job, but marriage isn't a fond option either. I shall take the job on the condition I can take my new Holmes book" Mrs Evans smiled fondly at her daughter and nodded before heading toward her desk and beginning her letter to Mrs Dorea Potter.

"Oh, Lily, I also forgot to mention, I told them you would be joining them in two weeks time, they should send a carriage to collect you and your things on the morning of that Thursday."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think and whether its worth writing more!**


	2. Mrs Potter

**A/N: so due to popular demand i have written some more for you :)**

**Thanks so much for all the amazing comments ive recieved so far i'm really really glad you like it!**

**I'm afraid you will still have to wait a little bit for actual jily but nonetheless ENJOY :3**

**once again, all characters belong to JKR (also if i got James' mums name wrong sorry i guessed)**

* * *

Despite the darkness from the storm that seeped in through the windows the entrance hall was still clearly visible in its grandeur. Lily couldn't help but take in the rich portraits lining the walls and the large staircase that looked almost like it ascended into the darkness above its banisters intricately carved into lion heads at the ends. There were many doors leading off in many directions and Lily used the silence to allow herself to adjust to this new environment.

The silence, however, was cut off almost instantly by the squeals of children, heaving footprints and laughter echoed down towards Lily increasing in volume until eventually they came into view. A large shaggy black dog was chasing two boys the taller had dark brown hair down to his chin and was chasing a smaller, slightly chubby boy with sandy hair, the later was so busy running he did not notice his new Governess standing at the foot of the stairs until he ran into her legs, landing on the wooden floorboards with a thump. The dog began licking the elder boy vigorously and eliciting giggles from him. "Padfoot! Stop." At the request the dog sat down eagerly wagging its tail.

"Peter, don't cry." The elder boy said finally noticing the situation as a stunned Lily pulled him to his feet. Crouching in front of him, Lily brushed his back down and asked if he was alright. To which he nodded rubbing his eyes and trying not to cry just as his brother had instructed.

"I'm Sirius, please to meet you!" The other boy said proudly extending a hand to shake, a large grin on his face. "That's Padfoot, he's our dog."

"I told you the new Governess was here, Mummy." A girl said entering the hallway, causing lily to stand up and brush her dress down. The woman with her looked beautiful and young as though too young to have two sons older than Lily herself, her smile lit up the hallway as though even the weather it self could not stop her radiance.

"Lily Evans." Lily said curtsying to the elegant willowy lady approaching her, Mrs Potter took her hand.

"Welcome, I'm Dorea, I see you've met Peter my nine year-old, and Sirius here is eleven. Marlene darling, say hello."

"Good day Miss, I'm Marlene I'm the middle child. I'll be fifteen in 2 months so I think we will have a lot in common." Marlene smiled but Sirius made faces at her that caused Lily to stifle a laugh.

"It's very nice to meet you all. I think we're going to have a lot of fun together." Lily said with a wink towards Peter, which caused him to brighten up instantly.

"Children allow me to speak with Lily in the drawing room, perhaps its time you find Mary for your baths?" At the horrified looks from the boys Dorea did nothing but kiss their foreheads. "Bath time, and perhaps take Padfoot with you."

The children ran up the stairs quickly, racing one another. Dorea linked Lily's arm with hers, a sign of affection Lily was not expecting. She followed Mrs Potter into a drawing room, lit with several candles. There were several deep red armchairs and a wall of shelves of books that look as though it belonged in a National Library, Lily couldn't help but stare at the splendour of the collection.

"Amazing isn't it? My husband has a particular love books. Come, sit." Dorea gestured to a chair next to where she was standing. "I trust you understand the requirements of a Governess. I need you to educate my boys for a few hours everyday and the same with Marlene. Now, this is important," Dorea moved closer to Lily's chair to gather her full attention. "You are not just their teacher Lily, you are their friend. Find any excuse to have fun; I want them to experience every aspect of their childhood whilst I can. My husband would not have it any other way."

Both women smiled at each other, if it were not for the laughter lines on her face, Dorea Potter still look as young as if she were Lily's age. Yet she carried an air of a woman much older.

"Where is the children's father may I ask?" Lily finally broke the pleasant silence.

"Oh Charles is currently visiting my eldest James and Remus, they're nineteen and twenty. They studied at Oxford you see but with the summer approaching Charles wanted to make sure they're all set with their work. Normally, he works in London and so he only returns on weekends. I too work in London, I may not have a job but I do have work to do, oh the life of an upper class woman." Dorea sighed. "You see, I'm not like most women in my position Lily, you will come to learn that in due course. I do not believe that you should be forced to eat lunch separately you will eat all meals with the family. That way I have a second pair of eyes on Sirius, he's a monster, do not fall for his charm Lily." Dorea appeared to smile fondly at that thought. "I cannot think of much else to say other than that you will be in charge on week days and you are allowed the day off on Sundays."

Before Lily could respond to this information there was a knock at the door as a tall butler with blonde hair informed Mrs Potter that there was a mishap in the Bathroom. "Master Sirius has escaped the bath tub and is running about without clothes and causing the Maids a fair bit of trouble Ma'am."

With a look to Lily Dorea headed for the door. "Reginald, please show our new Governess where everything is, and then allow her to unpack her things in her room, Thank you." As elegantly as before, Dorea glided past Reginald holding the door open and out into hall. Reginald bowed as she passed indicating her instructions were understood.

"Miss." He said gesturing for her to follow him into another room, just as splendid and richly decorated as the one she was currently sat it.

After seeing all ten downstairs rooms, including a dining hall, an office, the playroom –where she was to teach the children- the kitchen and pantry, Lily was taken up the grand staircase to see the further 10 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms.

Upon finally reaching her room, directly opposite what she was told was Master James' bedroom, she found her bags neatly placed on the chest at the end of her four poster bed. Before being left to unpack the Butler informed her that dinner would be soon and then the door was shut leaving Lily to finally sit on the edge of her bed and absorb the vast information that had been placed before her. Finally, unpacked she headed out into the hallway to the nearest bathroom to wash up ready for supper.

* * *

**P.S I LOVE FEEDBACK :)**


	3. The Turn of the Screw

**A/N: Thank you for all the really nice Reviews :* i'm trying really hard to find time to write but school has gotten really busy as of late so updating has been hard but HERE IT IS :) **

**few sidenotes however, thanks to all the people saying they loved the padfoot twist and not many people picking up on reg and mary being the cattermoles but yeah. this chapter also mentions the turn of the screw which was infact the original inspiration i had for this fic :') if you dont know the story dont worry there's no spoilers but the reference to Peter Quint just refers to one of the main creepy ghosts in the story. There may or may not be some James in this i'm not gonna tell you just read it.**

**AAAAAANNNDDDDD finally, would just like to say that ive had some inaccuracies to my story pointed out, this story isnt going to be perfect there may be the occaisional word use that isnt technically from the era and i'll try but i really dont think it needs to be a 100% perfect so just forgive me and look past it otherwise i'll just have no time to update it without editing for six hours while i research every word. anyways thats all :)**

* * *

Over the next few months, Lily adjusted herself to the new routine. First teaching the boys in the morning, followed by Marlene's lessons -whilst the boys practiced their reading- all of which was conducted in the children's playroom. After lunch the children were to do some sums and such before being allowed to play before their supper. As summer approached and the weather began to warm up, they were allowed to play outdoors more often and Lily often accompanied them and found games for all three children to play together.

As of late Lily had taken to sitting on the bench that faced a long stretch of grass that flowed down one end of the garden, lined with bushes on the outside and flowerbeds separating it from the gravel walkway where the bench was situated. It allowed her to watch the children, as they favoured that particular patch and also gave her time to read the book that Dorea had given her the past Sunday. It was new and this copy was leather bound, the pages still smelt new and the spine was stiff from lack of use but the story itself was positively fascinating to Lily.

It was called the _Turn of the Screw_ and it was about a Governess in a very similar position to that of Lily, new to the job, on a large country estate and caring for the most delightful children, except the novel by Henry James was a ghost story that made Lily's hairs stand up on her neck and frightened her in the most exciting way. She had taken to reading it in any spare minute she could find.

A week or so later, Lily was in her study enjoying her Sunday off and as she was nearing the end of her book she found herself glued to the pages, the storyline had escalated in such a way that Lily herself began to fear it may happen to her, she told herself to stop being so ridiculous but she couldn't help find herself jumping at the littlest of things. It wasn't until the following Monday when she was headed for breakfast that she found the story most relatable, as she headed down the stairs for the dining hall, she became acutely aware of an unfamiliar presence. Upon reaching the bottom of the staircase a tall dark figure caught the corner of her eye as she was reading –she'd taken to walking and reading since she had reached the final few pages- and Lily let out a shriek of fright at the figure, dropping her book in the process.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The man said with a smirk on his face. Once Lily adjusted to the rapid beating of her heart she started at the man attempting to guess who he was. He had tousled brown hair that he ran his hand through nervously at lily's silence he was somewhat taller than her and had a strong physique his glass were ever so slightly crooked which Lily couldn't help but find rather attractive. "Are you alright?" he continued, but before Lily could finally respond another man rushed into the hall from the direction of the dining room.

"Is everyone alright? I heard a scream." The concern on his face was dismissed by the response of his brother.

"Everything is fine Remus; I was just making an impression on the new Governess." The smirk returned to his face whilst Remus' face visibly relaxed.

"Master Remus." Lily curtsied. "Master James?" she assumed, he nodded to confirm to her. "I'm so sorry for screaming, it caught me off-guard is all."

James bent down to pick up the book glancing at the cover as he handed it over, as Lily excepted it she couldn't help but become strongly aware as his calloused fingers brushed over hers causing her to draw her breath.

James moved closer to her ear as he spoke. "Fiction tends to make ones mind drift, I'm not surprised I shocked you however, Henry James is a master at the supernatural. You're secret is safe with me." Then he was headed with the already retreating Remus towards the dining hall.

Humiliation began to bubble within Lily, the cheek. "What secret are you referring to? I have no such secrets." Master James stopped momentarily to turn towards Lily.

"Why, the fact that you were as frightened of me as the Governess in the story is of Peter Quint."

Lily's mouth was agape. "Why I was no such thing." Her cheeks became as inflamed turning as red as her hair and she headed towards him. "Is your knowledge of such stories supposed to impress me?" She said merely inches away from him. "Your charm may impress other women but it does not work on me." Lily stated mustering what little courage she could find, before tucking the book under her arm and leaving him in the hallway as she headed for breakfast.

Master James shook his head and continued behind her, he liked Lily Evans; she was feisty and much better suited for the Potters than the previous Governess. He was going to enjoy the next month or so whilst he was home for the summer with Remus from school. However, it did not go unnoticed by James that Lily never did –to his knowledge- pick up the book again after the incident.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its not as long as last time :P but please let me know if you liked it...**


End file.
